


Duet

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For speakingwithspectres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

Miss Pauling was surprised to hear the singing. She had been sitting in a room near the back of the base, where she knew she wouldn’t be disturbed. It was the only place that Demo’s drunken meandering never seemed to go. The deep, mellow tones of her cello rang in the room, a soothing counterpoint to that day’s earlier mission; clearing out a nest of spies attempting to steal company secrets. Playing the cello helped her unwind without lowering her guard.

During a short pause after one of her pieces, a voice floated into the room from the hallway. Pauling started, then slowly set her cello against her chair, creeping out towards the opened door. The voice grew louder, and more familiar, but she still couldn’t place a name to it. It was nice, a thin and focused baritone, singing about a girl with green eyes. Miss Pauling leaned her head out the door.

Scout was leaning against the wall, tossing a ball in his hand, and singing. His eyes were turned down the hall, away from the curious Miss Pauling. She crept up next to him, trying not to break his concentration, listening to him sing. Her heel clacked sideways on the floor, and he turned, surprised and fairly embarrassed. 

“Oh, M-Miss Pauling!” he stammered, flustered. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’ know anyone was back here.” She smiled disarmingly, reaching into her bag and dropping something on the floor and walking back to the room she had come from. Scout picked up the sheaf of papers. It was sheet music for a song called “Swing and a Miss”, for cello and baritone. He smiled, and followed after Miss Pauling.


End file.
